1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair dressing device equipped with hood, and more particularly a hair treatment device in which an operator can treat a subject's head from above, or which can shorten the time required for treatment, and a drain tank used in the hair treatment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional hair dressing device, where two kinds of medicine solutions are used for the operation such as treatment, the operation was performed as follows. After a first medicine solution has been applied to a subject's hair, a hood is put on the subject's head to treat the hair. After a prescribed time elapses, the hood is taken off from the head. Further, a second medicine solution is applied to the subject's hair and the hood is put on the subject's head again. Where the operator makes the operation from just behind the subject, the operator shifts the hair dressing device sideways.
Meanwhile, in order to treat the hair using the two kinds of medicine solutions in the above operation process, the hood must be once taken off. Therefore, in order to apply the second medicine solution, the position of the hood must be adjusted so that the head is centrally located at the hood. This adjustment is troublesome for both the operator and subject.
Where the operator treats the subject's hair from just behind, the hair dressing device must be moved. This is troublesome. In addition, when the hair treatment device is moved, as the case may be, the device falls down and is damaged.
This invention intends to solve the above problem, and hence a first object of this invention is to provide a hair dressing device which can improve the operability by carrying out an operation with the upper surface of a hood being opened when the solution to be applied is exchanged from a first solution into a second solution, and is not troublesome in the operation and can prevent damage owing to fall-down by carrying out the operation from real behind a subject without moving the device.
Further, in the conventional hair dressing device equipped with a hood, treatment for the hair is carried out in the following manner. After a first medicine solution for treatment has been applied to the hair, with a subject's head being covered with a hood, water vapor is supplied into the hood to promote the hair. Upon completion of hair promotion, the supply of the water vapor is stopped. Thereafter, with the head being covered with the hood, the natural cooling of the hair is done. After the hair has been cooled in a degree, a second medicine solution for treatment is applied to the hair to carry out the same operation.
Meanwhile, it takes a long time to do the above natural cooling of the hair after the hair treatment by water vapor has been done in the conventional hair dressing device. This prolongs the time taken until the second medicine solution is applied.
This invention intends to solve such a problem, and hence the second object of this invention is to provide a hair dressing device equipped with a hood which can shorten a cooling time by blowing from a blower because water vapor supply from a water vapor generator and ventilation from the blower are performed for the hood, and hence shorten the time taken for hair treatment to shorten the time taken for the whole operation.
Further, in a conventional hair dressing device equipped with a hood, water drops deposited on the inner wall of a hood are trapped into a drain tank from a water path formed in an opening of the hood through a flexible pipe. The one end of the flexible pipe is secured to the water path of the hood whereas the other end thereof is removably attached to the inlet of the drain tank.
Meanwhile, when the atmospheric pressure in the hood increases to a prescribed value because of supply of water vapor into the hood, the water vapor as well as the water drops will invade the drain tank. In this case, since the water vapor contains the odor of a medicine solution applied to a subject's hair, the odor leaks from the drain tank and the water vapor leaks out from the inlet of the drain tank. Thus, water drops are deposited to an exterior component such as an exterior cover so that the exterior component may be damaged.
Since the above flexible pipe is secured to the hood and drain tank, it is bent when the hood is opened/closed and hence may be damaged. Further, because of the presence of the flexible pipe, load is applied to an opening/closing movement of the hood.
This invention intends to solve the above problem, and the third object of this invention is to provide a hair dressing device in which odor or water drops do not leak out from a drain tank, and a flexible pipe does not bend or load is not applied to an opening/closing movement of the hood in such a manner that the flexible pipe moves in the drain tank when the hood is opened/closed.